The Diary of Albus Dumledor
by TDM
Summary: This is how I think Albus felt about events in his life. I have tried to make this as clost to the books as possible with a FanFic. Also I realize my years are off and that HP is closer to 23 than 16, work with me people.
1. Default Chapter

Authors Note: What you are about to read are thoughts I believe Albus Dumbledore must have had. These will jump large amounts of time, but will be in chronological order. These will be as accurate with books as I can get them, and are timed saying Harry is 16 as of July 31, 2003. This will not match all publishing dates, but he was 15 in the last book, which came out before his b-day. If you find errors, let me know, I really am researching it. I know he has a pensieve, work with me people.These will only deal with Harry related issues.  
  
Selections from:  
  
The Diary of   
  
Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.  
  
May 6th, 1978: The fifth years were taking their O.W.L.s today, when a horrible event occurred. James and Severus were arguing again, but this time James lost. Remus had always stopped him before, and Sirius always pushed him. When they grow up and mature they will be wonderful, but they will never get over this. I had ignored their pranks, and rather enjoyed a few. Today however, James Potter lost his control and enjoyed the pain of another. Never should anyone want or love to see another in pain, no matter what they have done. That pleasure is the very making of a death eater. Pain leads to anger, and anger will always lead to more pain. Thus, creating a never-ending cycle of sadness. 


	2. December 20th, 1985

December 20th, 1985: James has grown so much. He and his friends still love their pranks, but they have never done another that caused anger and hate. After he matured, Lily finally agreed to date him. Now, today I have attended the most beautiful wedding ever. They held it in the great hall, while the students were gone for the holiday. It was snowing outside, so the ceiling was perfect. The trees were all decorated, and Flitwick had put silver and blue decorations all around the hall. Lily was beautiful, she wore a white, medieval style gown, with a gold "V" belt shape at the waist. Her hair was down and spiral curled, she used a circlet instead of a veil. James wore a normal black suit, and had three best men, no need to tell you who. His hair even stayed down. They looked so much in love. 


	3. April 14th, 1986

April 14 1986: I had a meeting with a new teacher today. Sybill Trelawney, great-great-granddaughter of a famous seer. I had to walk to the Hog's Head Inn in the pouring rain. The meeting was dull, she seemed not to have the sight at all. I politely got up to leave, but when I turned around, she went into a trance and began to say:  
  
"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches....Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies.....And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have a power the Dark Lord knows not...And either must die at the hands of the other for neither can live while the other survives......The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies....." I will need to put a lot of thought into this riddle, the consequences of our actions are always so complicated, so diverse, that predicting the future is very difficult business indeed. 


	4. March 5th, 1987

FROM THE AUTHOR: Eve of Fire has found a mistake. before I had that Peter told them not to have Sirius be the SK, but it was Sirius. Thank you Eve!  
  
March 5th, 1987: James and Lily's baby is due in August. So is the Longbottom's boy. They are our best aurors, and today I used the fidelius charm to keep them, and their kids safe. James wanted Sirius to be his secret keeper, but Sirius said he would be the first they tried, and they would attack him. He will fight to the death for James, Lily and his god son, but Peter would be a better choice, There's been a spy among us, I think that is why he didn't pick Remus. I know the spy can not be Remus, and now more than ever we must trust our friends. We used Peter, I guess no one will suspect him, and he will never tell. Snape reported that Voldemort was searching endlessly for them. Can it have something to do with the prophecy? 


	5. July 31st, 1987

July 31st, 1987: Sadly, two children were born today. I had hoped so much that they would not be born until August. Now I must watch the Potters and the Longbottoms. Both boys can fulfil the prophecy, and Voldemort will be after them. 


	6. August 10th, 1988

August 10th 1988: Yesterday was the most eventful day ever, and all events were bad. The Longbottoms were cought by a group of young death eaters and tortured with the Crus.... curse. I visited them at St. Mungo's this morning. I don't think they will ever recover, poor Neville is living with his grandparents. The most upsetting is betrayal, Peter Pettigrew, the Potter's secret keeper, is a death eater. He told the Dark Lord where the Potters were, and James and Lily are dead.(this last bit is smeared from a tear) Harry must live with his aunt and uncle, who are the worst muggles I have ever seen. What's worse is Sirius Black went to attack Peter, after I told him not to. Peter had planed on this and faked his own death. All believe Sirius was the secret keeper, and he has been put in Azkaban for all three murders. I have fought with the Ministry of Magic, but Cornelius Fudge is the biggest git ever! They say I am lying to defend Black. Lucius Malfoy knows what happened and is paying Fudge to convince others. I fear even Remus believes it. Most wizards are celebrating the Dark Lord's defeat, but I know he will return. I had to send Harry to that place because it is the last blood connection he has. I am sure he is the one from the prophecy, so I placed a spell on him sealed by blood acceptance. When his Aunt took him in this morning she finalized the spell, and as long as he goes there once a year, he cannot be harmed. Ms. Fig. Mundungas Fletcher will be keeping an eye on him. 


	7. July 30th, 1998

July 30th, 1998: I have started sending Harry's letters, but those muggles are deplorable ! I can't get a single one through. I have been sending them since July 24nd! Tuesday, I sent one using muggle mail. Wednesday I sent another, Thursday, I sent three. Friday that great git Vernon had nailed the mail slot, so I had Owls shove them in the cracks of doors and windows. All of this was getting tiering. By Saturday, all the doors were sealed, so I placed a letter in each of their eggs! That one was kind of fun, remarkably Harry didn't get a single one. Sunday I sent them down the chimney by the hundreds, you'd have thought it would work. Today was my last try. I sent a hundred letters to Harry at the hotel. I give up, I'll send Hagrid first thing in the morning! 


	8. July 31st, 1998

July 31st, 1998: It's Harry's birthday, and Hagrid has given him his letter, why didn't I think of this sooner? Hagrid said they had a good time in Diagon Alley, I do hope he gave him his ticket. 


	9. September 1st, 1998

September 1st, 1998: The first years are on their way here, I have always loved start of term! Watching these scared little kids walk through that door, make friends, study, joke, laugh, then walk out as young adults ready for the world, is my only joy. I'm sure Harry and Neville will be Gryffindors! 


	10. September 6th, 1998

September 6th, 1998: Harry's only been here for 5 days and he's the Gryffindor Seeker. It will be a great quidditch match! 


	11. October 31st, 1998

October 31st, 1998: Quirrel let in a mountain troll today. Harry learned an important lesson in team work. He and his friends Ron and Hermione managed to render it unconscious. Amazing for a group of first years. Unfortunately I Now KNOW Harry is the one the prophecy speaks of. 


	12. November 5th, 1998

November 5th, 1998: Today was the first Quidditch match of the season! Gryffindor vs. Slytherin! It was a wonderful match, I love quidditch almost as much as I love tenpin bowling! This was Harry's first game, I was eager to see how he would do. Around the middle of the game, his broom started bucking. I was worried and searched the crowed, I saw Hermione Granger setting fire to Snape's robes. I still don't understand why she would do such a thing, students like to prank their worst teacher, but I can't imangine Ms. Granger soing such a thing. At any rate Snape's screams seemed to have distracted the person jinxing Harry. Harry managed to catch the snitch, and Gryffindor won the match with 170 to 60! 


	13. November 6th, 1998

November 6th, 1998: This morning Hagrid informed me that Harry and his friends know about Fluffy, and Nicolas Flamel. I hope he stays away from the Sorcerer's Stone. I fear Voldemort has a spy near me, but for all my knowledge I cannot guess who. This reminds me of James and Lily, we never would have guessed Peter. I only hope I can discover him soon. When our friends betray us, who DO we trust? 


End file.
